


Winter Wonderland

by LaurelSilver



Series: Winter Wonderland [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelSilver/pseuds/LaurelSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[From the Winter Angst with a happy ending prompts] There’s no snow and the character is upset, but someone helps and creates a winter wonderland for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Creative title is creative.
> 
> Characters:  
> Paula 'Wy' Delprat  
> Erland 'Ladonia' Oxenstierna  
> Peter 'Sealand' Kirkland  
> Edwin 'Kugelmugel' Edelstein  
> Alistair 'Scotland' Kirkland (Uncle Haggis)
> 
> Note; Edwin is genderneutral and uses singular they/them/their/themself pronouns.

Paula swings idly in the hammock just outside her house, whistling a tune. Erland and Peter have retreated into the shade. Edwin lays in the sunshine, drawing something in their journal.

"I'm too hot!" Peter whines.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up about the temperature?" Paula snaps.

"Not when I'm too hot!"

"Or too cold," Erland adds, "Or when it's raining. Or snowing. Or windy. Or dry. Or sunny. Or cloudy-"

"Alright, alright!" Peter pouts, shoving Erland.

"I think all weather's beautiful," Edwin comments.

"No one asked, you pretentious arse," Paula and Peter chorus.

"The sun has some beautiful light," Edwin prattles on, "That looks totally different depending on what it's shining on."

Paula and Peter groan loudly, and Erland pulls a face, too polite to tell Edwin to shut up.

"And snow has such a pretty aesthetic, with all its crystals and footprints-"

"And coldness and numb hands and shovelling paths out to get to school," Peter interrupts.

"But you can build snowmen in it and stuff," Paula says.

"Not worth it. Not worth it at all."

"Very worth it, Peter," Edwin says, "Stop whining."

"Says the Austrian."

"Rude."

"I've never had snow here," Paula says idly, "So I know jackshit about it."

"What?!" Edwin sits up sharply, "It's never snowed here?"

"Don't be stupid, it's Australia," Peter says, "It doesn't snow in Australia."

"First of all, we're in the fucking Principality of Wy," Paula snaps, "Secondly, Australia does get snow sometimes. Mostly in the north."

"But this Australia, it's too warm for snow."

"That's not how weather works. You should know that, constantly bitching about the weather."

"If you weren't safely in the sun I would whoop your goddamned backside!"

Paula rolls her eyes, settling back into her hammock. Edwin creeps into the shade, perching themself between Erland and Peter.

"Can you believe it's never snowed here?" they whispers.

"It's Australia," Peter repeats.

"This place would look so pretty in snow," Edwin sighs.

"You'd find shit pretty. Literal shit."

"Peter!" Edwin gasps.

"Edwin!" Peter replies sarcastically, expecting Edwin to lecture him.

"You can do magic, can't you?"

"No!" Peter says quickly, alarmed.

"Yes you can, you're English!"

"First of all, I'm from Sealand, not England. Second of all, that isn't how magic works."

Edwin's face falls. "I thought we could surprise her. I had a vision-"

"Of course you did."

Edwin stands up, heading back into the sun without a word, sitting back down a decent distance from the pair.

"I think you upset them," Erland whispers to Peter.

Peter just shrugs.

* * *

Peter, being borne of a British Navy fort, is naturally an alert person. So he wakes up as soon as Erwin unzips their sleeping bag, and can hear the muffled footstep from their place on the floor of Paula's room to the door, then along the landing and downstairs. The front door closes, and Peter slips out of his own sleeping bag, Erland and Paula still sleeping soundly.

Edwin lugs something outside, swinging it around Paula's yard with a faint hissing noise. Fake snow. Where they got the fake snow from, Peter hasn't a clue.

Peter sighs, grabbing his phone and texting the number listed under 'Uncle Haggis'; "What kind of magic would it take to produce snow in Australia?"

It takes barely ten minutes for Alistair to respond. It's about midday in the UK, so Alistair's probably making something to eat (read: setting the kitchen on fire).

"Temperature negation and cloud manipulation. Mostly temperature. Bad idea though, fucks with the ecosystem and drives conspirators insane." Alistair sends back.

"But if I only did it a little bit? Like just in one yard?"

"You could get seen, and tha REALLY drives conspirators wild."

"A yard out of the way though? With not a lot of people around?"

"How many people?"

"Four."

Alistair takes a good minute reading that one word. Peter can sense his amused chuckling from the other side of the world.

"Aye, it's easily possible." Alistair finally replies, "Probably leave you pretty tired though. And won't last long. Just short of a day, maybe twenty-four hours, depending how much you produce and what the weather's already like."

"K. Thanks."

Peter puts his phone away, barely able to Edwin swearing in failure from outside. He slips into his sleeping bag, closing his eyes and feigning sleep as Edwin sneaks back in.

* * *

"Paula! Paula! Paula!" Erland yells, shaking the girl awake, "Paula, it's a magic! It's a magic!"

"Miracle, Erland," Paula corrects gently, sitting up, rubbing her eyes, "What's a miracle?"

"Snow!"

"You sound like Edwin."

"No, look!"

Paula pulls herself out of bed and to the window. The entirety of her principality is covered in about three feet of snow. Icicles cling to her house, twinkling pink in the sunrise.

"Oh. My. _God_!" Paula squeals, jumping up and down in excitement. She sprints through her house, barely pausing to put her boots on before dashing out into the snow, still in her pyjamas, Erland and a very confused Erwin just behind her. Peter is still curled up in his sleeping bag, exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Random headcannons;  
> Peter can do magic, but pretends he can't specifically to distance himself from England. Alistair is the only one who knows, and teaches him in secret.  
> Peter and Paula both swear a lot, and it upsets adult humans, which causes Paula in particular to swear more to spite them  
> None of the contact names in Peter's phone are serious  
> Erland is quiet like his Papa Sweden, and polite like his Mama Finland. When he's excited, he jumbles his words up, sometimes even mixing different languages together.  
> Edwin really likes to make things look pretty, but it often doesn't work, which makes them pretty sad.


End file.
